


J'ai besoin de toi

by Len_black18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, aucune idée mais je vous la donne quand même, bcp trop de fluff, est-ce que mon histoire est bien ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Len_black18/pseuds/Len_black18
Summary: Luke revient d'une de ses missions pour son entraînement de Jedi. La base rebelle est calme, mais un évènement changera beaucoup de chose dans sa vie.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	J'ai besoin de toi

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis absolument pas sûre de la qualité de ce que je viens d'écrire mais je vous l'offre quand même.  
> Enjoy !

Le silence l'entourait. Rien ne l'oppressait plus que le silence, cependant ce silence l'apaisait d'une certaine manière. Il était plus calme qu'il ne l'avait été dans toute sa vie. C'était donc ça mourir ? Avant qu'il ne puisse se détendre entièrement son corps s'embrasa. De la lave avait pris la place de son sang. Il voulu crier mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, ses cordes vocales de produire le moindre son et ses bras de se soulever. Il n'était plus calme, la panique l'envahissait désormais par vague.

* * *

Luke venait juste de rentrer d'une mission pour son entraînement de Jedi. Il était partit depuis plus de 3 semaines et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de l'alliance rebelle. D'un côté il se sentait coupable de les laisser seul si longtemps mais de l'autre il devait être prêt, une fois face à Dark Vador rien ne pourra l'aider.

Luke quitta son X-Wing et demanda aux mécanos qui l'entouraient où il pouvait trouver sa sœur. Il se dirigea donc vers la direction indiquer pour finalement tomber sur elle au détour d'un couloir.

"Oh Luke ! Ça me fait si plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passée ta mission ?"

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, elle lui avait tellement manqué.

"Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout s'est passé comme prévue. Maintenant assez parlé de moi je veux connaître tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon départ, j'ai du rater beaucoup de choses non ? Et puis où est Han, j'ai vu le Faucon mais je ne l'ai toujours pas croisé comme Chewie d'ailleurs."

Leia le regarda avec un regard désolé, et lui fit un sourire forcé. Luke commença à paniquer.

"Je vais tout t'expliquer ne panique pas."

Elle lui pris le bras et l'entraîna vers l'extérieure. Il était plus sage de lui expliquer dans un lieu plus calme.

"Il ne s'est pas passé beaucoup de choses pendant que tu étais parti. Plusieurs missions de reconnaissance ont été mené et aucune d'elle n'a mal tourné sauf la dernière...

-Leia arrête de me ménager et explique moi ce qu'il se passe tout de suite."

Luke avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il essayait de ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir et de garder ses émotions sous contrôle mais c'était de plus en plus compliqué avec Leia qui ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et fit face à son frère. Ils étaient maintenant à l'air libre et personne ne traînait dans les alentours.

"Han devait faire une mission de reconnaissance sur une planète qui apparaissait vierge sur toutes nos cartes. Il devait partir pour 72 heures, le temps du trajet plus la reconnaissance de la planète. Le rapport devait se faire à son retour, communiquer sur de si longues distances étaient trop risquées, surtout que nous étions en terrain inconnu. Il est bien revenu dans les temps, tout allait pour le mieux. Han commença à me faire son rapport, la planète était en fait habiter et les autochtones n'étaient pas très amicales, Chewie et lui ne sont fait attaquer avant même avoir poser un pied sur la planète. Il n'était pas blesser mais je l'ai forcer à faire un tour dans l'aile médicale. Au final il avait une fléchette dans la jambe, personne ne l'avait remarquer et il disait ne rien sentir. La personne qui l'auscultait ne s'est pas posé de questions et à retirer la fléchette. Ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'elle était enduit de poison qui ne fit effet que lorsque la fléchette fût retirer. Le poison fit effet sur le champ et Han perdit connaissance. Les médecins s'occupent de lui depuis hier, ils disent qu'il est dans un état stable mais que les prochaines 12 heures vont être décisive. Le poison n'était pas connu de notre corps médicale donc ils ont mis du temps à savoir comment réagir."

Le visage de Luke s'était décomposait tout le long du récit de sa sœur. Han était dans un état critique et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider? S'il n'était pas partit si longtemps il aurait pus protéger Han. Il devait le voir maintenant s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie. Des milliers d'émotions l'assaillaient et il ne savait pas comment les gérer.

"Je... je dois le voir... il... je dois le voir maintenant.

-Luke calme toi, tu dois te calmer. Je ne te laisserai pas aller le voir tant que tu ne te seras pas changer de ta tenue de vol et que tu ne te sois pas calmer un minimum. Tu m'as bien entendu ?"

Luke acquiesça et partit se changer le plus rapidement possible. Ses quartiers n'étaient pas si loin de l'aile médicale, mais Leia avait raison, il fallait qu'il se calme. Sa panique n'arrangera en rien la situation. Il ressortit donc rapidement de la base et trouva l'espace qu'il avait trouver pour faire ses séances de méditations. La planète sur laquelle ils étaient actuellement n'était qu'une grande forêt.

Il arriva dans la clairière où il avait l'habitude de méditer et de s'entraîner et s'installa en tailleur et commença à se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il vida son esprit de toutes pensées et se concentra sur les sensations qui l'entourait. L'humidité de la terre sous lui, l'air qui lui caressait le visage, le bruit des feuilles qui bougeaient les unes contre les autres. Il passa ensuite à ce qui l'entourait et qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir grâce à ses sens, tout ce qui était plus abstrait, il pouvait sentir la présence grouillante des personnes dans la base. Il y avait trop de personne et il était trop loin pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur une personne en particulier. Cela lui permis de se refixer sur lui, il laissa quelques unes de ses émotions affluait, il essayait de les contrôler un minimum pour comprendre d'où elles venaient et comment il pouvait faire pour avoir un plus grand contrôle sur elles.

Sa peur arriva d'abord, la peur de ne plus revoir Han et de se dire que tout était fini et qu'il devait avancer sans lui maintenant, que tout sera différent et qu'il ne pourra jamais fixer le trou que la perte de Han créerait. Sa culpabilité arriva ensuite, s'il n'était pas partit si longtemps il serait partit faire cette mission avec Han et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Il était en colère contre lui même.

Luke ne laissa passer plus aucune émotion et se concentra sur sa respiration et sur son environnement extérieure pour ne plus à avoir à les subir. Il resta assis à même le sol pendant peut-être 1 heure à méditer.

Quand le jeune Jedi rouvrit les yeux il se sentait plus apaisé, il sentait toujours cette boule de peur au fond de lui mais elle était beaucoup moins présente et il arrivait à réfléchir correctement sans perde le contrôle de lui-même et de ses émotions.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en chemin vers l'aile médicale, il devait le voir, de l'appréhension s'immisça en lui mais il n'y fit pas attention tout ce qui lui importait dans le moment était de voir Han. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la chambre un droïde infirmier l'arrêta.

"Seul la Générale Organa peut accéder à la chambre de monsieur Solo.

-Je suis Luke Skywalker, un ami proche de Han, vous devez me laisser entrer.

-Oh excusez moi Maître Skywalker, vous pouvez entrer."

Les gens devrez arrêter de l'appeler Maître, il s'entraîne pour devenir un Jedi, il est encore très loin d'être un Maître.

Luke s'avança donc dans la chambre, son cœur se serra à la vue de Han allongé sur le lit, sa tête et son torse entouré d'une sphère transparente. Ses trais étaient détendus, on pourrait presque croire qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Il s'avança davantage et pris la seule chaise présente dans la chambre pour la placer à côté du lit et il s'assit à ses côtés. Il comptait rester avec lui autant de temps qu'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, Leia lui avait dit que les prochaines 12 heures étaient décisives mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, Han était inconscient, il devait mener cette bataille seul.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait utiliser la force pour l'atteindre ? Il pouvait toujours essayer, Han n'a jamais montré de signe qui pourrait prouver qu'il était réceptif à la force mais il pouvait toujours tenter.

Luke posa sa main sur celle de son ami et se concentra sur la chaleur de cette dernière et sur la sensation qu'offrait ce contact. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ressentir de manière plus prononcer la présence de son ami. Il ne se concentra que sur lui et commença à matérialiser cette présence dans son esprit. Une fois qu'il ne sentait plus que Han dans son esprit il essaya de se projeter vers son ami, il envoya les pensées les plus claires possible. Il resta concentrer le plus longtemps possible, il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

Luke sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, il était tellement focalisé sur Han qu'il n'avait senti la personne approcher. C'était un médecin, il devait quitter la salle, il était là depuis bien trop longtemps, son ami avait besoin de repos.

* * *

C'était bizarre quand même, il pourrait jurer qu'il ne dormait pas mais pourtant c'était impossible pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux ou même de bouger son corps. Il était comme prisonnier de son corps, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était penser, réfléchir. Cependant il y avait cette constante sensation de malaise, comme si quelque chose le retenait, il voulait se laisser aller, surtout si se laisser aller voulait dire ne plus avoir à supporter cette impression d'avoir du feu à la place de son sang. Cela c'était calmé depuis... depuis quand ? Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler c'était la lave dans ses veines qui avait fini par s'atténuer mais qui persistait à être toujours présente de temps à autre.

Un contact se fit sentir, c'était nouveau, enfin il n'en n'était pas si sûr, il jurait que quelqu'un est venu plus tôt mais il n'a aucun repère. Le contact est plutôt agréable, familier. Il connaît la personne présente. Il tenta de focaliser toute son énergie sur la présence près de lui. Des phrases commença à émerger dans son esprit comme sortie de nulle part. C'était très confus et il n'arrivait pas à les distinguer clairement mais plus il s'appliquer à les comprendre plus tout devenait claire dans son esprit.

"Han, ne me laisse pas, reste avec moi. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi reste avec moi."

Il pouvait entendre une voix familière lui dire ces mots mais il ne pouvait pas poser de nom sur cette voix et ça le rendait amère. Il connaissait cette personne, il en était sûr. Elle semblait si désespérée...

"Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît. Reste avec..."

Tout s'arrêta d'un coup. La voix se coupa, la chaleur réconfortante de la présence à côté de lui disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça s'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être de nouveau seul face à lui-même. Il tuerait pour pouvoir ressentir la chaleur de cette présence, la voix qui le rassurait. Il ne devait pas partir, c'est ce que la voix lui avait dit, il devait rester.

Il aller rester, il aller rester malgré son envie de se laisser aller au néant.

* * *

"Hey Chewie, ça fait longtemps !"

Le wookie l'attrapa par les épaules pour le presser contre lui. Cette grosse boule de poils lui avait manqué aussi.

"RAAAWWGHR !

-Oui je sais, je sais. J'essaierai de ne pas partir aussi longtemps la prochaine fois ne t'inquiètes."

Luke lui fit un demi sourire alors que la culpabilité revenait en flèche. Le wookie s'assit sur une des nombreuses boîte de composants qui traînait dans le hangar. Le jeune Jedi s'installa à côté de lui.

"Eh on est tous inquiet, ne t'en fait pas pour lui je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer."

Il essayer plus de se rassurer lui-même à travers ses mots, il n'était sûr de rien, juste de sa peur constante qui l'étranglait. Ils étaient en guerre, il devrait s'habituer à perdre des proches.

"Rawhhrg

-Non ne dit pas ça se n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il y avait du monde sur cette planète et surtout tu ne pouvais pas savoir que leurs fléchettes n'étaient pas si inoffensives qu'elles n'y paraissaient."

Chewbacca se leva et se dirigea vers le Faucon. Luke le laissa, tout le monde avait besoin de solitude.

Luke se rendit compte qu'ils agissaient comme si Han n'allait pas s'en sortit alors que rien n'était encore joué. Il fallait qu'il aille se reposer, il était exténuer, toute sa fatigue était en train de lui tomber dessus et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Entre le voyage de retour et toutes les émotions avec lesquelles il a du traiter, son corps et son esprit n'en pouvait plus.

Il se leva difficilement et partit dans ses quartiers pour essayer de se reposer malgré sa peur.

* * *

Il battit des paupières difficilement, il luttait pour les laisser ouvertes, il arrivait enfin à ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière éblouissante ne l'aider pas à rester conscient. Un terrible mal de crâne s'installa et il se laissa repartir dans son sommeil. Il était mieux sans lumière.

* * *

"LUKE RÉVEILLES-TOI !"

Tout était flou pour lui, il frotta ses yeux et se releva dans son lit. Le jeune Jedi n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être endormi mais apparemment sa fatigue avait eu raison de lui.

"LUKE...

-Oui, oui arrêtes de me crier dessus je suis réveiller qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Han était conscient."

S'il n'était pas réveillé avant, la nouvelle le rendit complètement lucide.

"Comment ça 'était' ?

-Apparemment il se serait réveillé pendant un court instant avant de replonger dans son coma. Les médecins expliquent que c'est très encourageant et qu'il a de très grande chance de s'en sortir sans aucunes séquelles."

Leia avait un sourire sur son visage, un vrai sourire cette fois. Luke laissa la nouvelle s'imprégner en lui. Han n'était plus en danger immédiat, son ami allait s'en sortir...

"Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir ?

-Luke, on est en plein milieu de la nuit, on ne va pas aller à l'aile médicale à cette heure.

-Mais si c'est le milieu de la nuit comment tu as été mise au courant et comment ça c'est le milieu de la nuit, j'ai dormi combien de temps exactement ?"

Il était de plus en plus perdu, comment sa sœur pouvait être au courant et comment ça c'était la nuit...

"Oh"

Leia s'installa à côté de lui sur son lit.

"J'ai tellement paniqué que je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Je suis désolé."

Luke passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps de se parler seul à seul comme frère et sœur, entre les différentes missions de chacun, le timing n'était jamais propice. Leia posa sa tête son épaule.

"C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as eu une vraie nuit de sommeil ? N'ose même pas me mentir."

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de prendre la parole d'une voix lasse de fatigue.

"Je ne sais pas, une semaine peut-être ? Tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite...

-Je vais faire comme si tu ne me cachais rien et je vais te proposer de dormir. Essaye de te reposer, prend mon lit, je peux même rester si tu veux."

Leia tourna la tête pour le regarder en souriant doucement.

"Merci, mais je n'ai pas envie de te couper dans ton sommeil comme ça.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je me reposerai plus tard, tu as plus besoin de dormir que moi, aller allonge toi avant que je n'utilise la force pour te faire dormir.

-Oui, oui c'est bon je vais dormir, mais bouge de là tu prends toute la place."

Luke fit une mine faussement blessée à sa sœur avant de se lever. Il l'aida à retirer sa veste et il posa cette dernière sur la seule chaise présente dans sa chambre. Il tamisa l'éclairage, il avait du s'endormir avec, et partit dans la seconde pièce de ses quartiers. Il avait eu le droit à de plus grands quartiers alors qu'il n'avait rien demandait, ça lui faisait toujours trois pièces au lieu de deux habituellement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais aller méditer à côté, je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

-Tu peux rester ici tu sais ça ne me dérange pas.

-Oh, bien, d'accord, pas de soucis."

Luke lui fit un sourire avant de fermer la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour venir s'installer à même le sol au milieu de sa petite chambre. Il ferma les yeux avant de refaire le même processus que plus tôt, sauf que cette fois il se concentra sur la présence de sa sœur qui était plutôt apaisante. Il sentait que son esprit était rempli de mauvaises pensées qui l'empêchait de réellement de se reposer, alors il s'assura de l'aider à se vider l'esprit en la rassurant comme il pouvait à travers la force. Il savait que Leia était sensible à la force alors il l'aida comme il le pouvait.

"Je croyais que tu n'utiliserais pas la force pour m'endormir."

Sa voix était plus reposée, plus calme.

"Je ne fais que t'aider, je ne te force pas à dormir."

Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

"Bonne nuit petit frère...

-Bonne nuit petite sœur..."

* * *

Les premières lueurs de la journée arrivaient quand elle ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était calme et un plateau était posé sur la petite table au bout du lit. Luke n'était pas dans les parages mais Leia pouvait entendre du bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Les cycles étaient plutôt longs sur cette planète, elle avait du dormir au moins 8 heures, ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus à un cycle de sommeil normal quand on regardait sa dernière semaine.

Elle s'étira, se leva et alla vers le plateau. Elle attrapa sa veste en passant avant de lire le petit mot déposé à côté de la nourriture:

'J'ai même pensé à te nourrir, je suis le meilleur des frères tu peux le dire...

Luke'

Leïa sourit et reposa le petit bout de papier avant de commencer à manger ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé ce que je t'avais préparé.

-Sachant que le plateau était posé sur la seule table de ta chambre, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

-Continue de te moquer de moi et..."

Sa phrase fut coupé par des coups secs sur sa porte d'entrée. Leia et Luke se dirigèrent donc vers celle-ci et en l'ouvrant un droïde infirmier se trouvait devant eux.

"On m'a demandé de vous prévenir que monsieur Solo était réveillé."

* * *

"Han!"

Luke se dépêcha de rentrer dans la chambre.

"Eh doucement ptit gars, je sais que je t'ai manqué mais s'il te plaît montre ton enthousiasme en silence."

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourie malgré la remarque. Han était vraiment de retour et même au réveil d'un coma il reste le même.

"Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, il fallait nous le dire si tu avais besoin de sommeil, j'aurais pus m'arranger pour te retirer du travail

-Très drôle princesse, cache ton soulagement derrière des remarques cinglantes autant de temps que tu le veux mais je sais qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien."

L'échange continua comme ça entre Han et Leia mais Luke ne les écoutait plus. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les voir aussi complice lui faisait mal au cœur. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ça crevait les yeux. En fait il savait pourquoi il avait la sensation qu'on lui arrachait le cœur quand il les voyaient ensemble, mais il préférait ignorer la raison de cette sensation. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à Leia et que Han ne verra en lui qu'un gamin un peu trop collant.

Il se repris vite lorsque sa sœur s'adressa directement à lui:

-Je te le laisse, garde un œil sur lui la dernière chose que l'on veut c'est qu'il ne se repose pas comme les médecins l'ont demandé.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en quittant la pièce ce qui le laissa perplexe.

«Bon vient ici, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu, raconte moi un peu ce que tu as fait durant ta mission."

Luke s'approcha et s'installa sur la chaise toujours présente à côté du lit. Il releva le regarde vers son ami et arqua ses sourcils.

"Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mon entraînement de Jedi? Tu n'as jamais voulu en entendre parler avant et voilà que maintenant tu veux que je te racontes tout ce que je fais?

-Peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis et que j'ai eu une révélation que tout ça n'était pas hors de ma portée."

Han le regardait directement dans les yeux. Son regard était beaucoup plus expressif que d'habitude, Luke se rendait bien compte que son ami – est-ce qu'il pouvait encore l'appelé comme ça malgré ce qu'il ressentait pour lui? - ne laissait jamais transparaître ce qu'il pensait ou ses émotions. Même pour Luke c'était compliqué de savoir réellement ce que pensait Han.

"Tout s'est bien passé, j'ai réussi à atteindre l'ancien temple jedi sans aucun problème. J'ai pu trouver des livres pour m'aider dans mon entraînement, pour ma méditation. Je ne pensais pas que ça allé être aussi facile comme mes dernières expéditions ce sont plutôt mal fini. "

Luke eu un rire nerveux ' plutôt mal fini ' était un euphémisme quand on sait qu'il s'était fait attaquer par des troopers qui apparemment avait eu vent de ses expéditions.

"Plutôt mal fini? Tu parles bien des deux fois où tu es revenu couvert de sang à la limite de l'évanouissement? On était tous mort de trouille, j'étais mort de peur, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir comme ça."

Il avait chuchoté la dernière partie. Luke posa sa main sur celle de Han.

"Je ne te quitterai pas, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

Han releva son regard vers lui d'un coup. Il était partagé entre la surprise et faire une remarque pour changer de sujet et ne pas à avoir partager ce qu'il ressentait. Luke n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi sérieux mais il voulait être sincère avec Han.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais aucun son ne sortait. Il semblait réfléchir, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de parler.

"C'était toi non ? La voix que j'ai entendu ?"

Luke ne savait pas quoi lui répondre sur le moment. Il l'avait donc entendu.

Face à son manque de réponse Han continua de parler.

"Dis moi que c'était toi parce que je ne peux pas croire que mon cerveau ai inventé quelque chose d'aussi gros et je suis presque sur d'avoir reconnu ta voix.

-Oui, je... j'étais désespéré, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je...

-Merci, sans toi je ne serais pas là."

Han resserra la main de Luke dans la sienne ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il laissa son instinct le diriger.

Il se rapprocha de Han avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du visage de ce dernier. Avant de se décider de franchir la distance, Han passa sa main sur la nuque de Luke pour l'obliger à combler la distance entre eux et ils finirent par s'embrasser.

Il n'aurait jamais voulu que le moment se finisse, tout était parfait. Cependant ils finirent par se séparer. Luke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire et Han ne pouvait réprimer son sourire non plus.

"N'ose même pas faire de remarque sur mon sourire.

-Oh je n'oserai jamais, je sais que si j'en fais une je ne te reverrai pas sourire de si tôt."

Han eu un petit rire avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Luke. Il attrapa ensuite ses hanches et l'attira contre lui. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés sur le lit il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Luke.

"Maintenant on écoute les médecins et on se repose..

-Mais c'est toi qui doit se reposer pas moi.

-Tu veux vraiment partir Sky boy ? Et puis je sais que tu es aussi épuisé que moi, aller maintenant on dort."

Luke sourit avant se s'installer plus confortablement contre Han. Il était épuisé, c'est vrai, il aurait voulu parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais ça pouvait bien attendre, il n'échangerait pour rien au monde ce moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Un avis ?


End file.
